katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Monday, June 25, 2018
'747 Fishing at the Falls in the Morning:' When the night of June 24th changed over to the first minutes of June 25th, 747 was still fishing at the falls. At some point in the very early morning hours of June 25th, 747 appears to have departed the falls.....but by 04:32 he was back to fishing in the jacuzzi. Juergen created this gif . Casper Trout (aka dcs1955) captured these videos: video #1 & video #2 At approximately 06:50, Cruiser captured this video of 747 during sunrise: 'Brooks Camp Sunrise from Dumpling Mountain & Lower River:' Juergen created these gifs of sunrise from the Dumpling Mountain cam and the Lower River cams. Gif #1 from Dumpling Mountain Gif #2 from the Lower River '747 and 503 Cubadult (? maybe) at Brooks Falls at approximately 07:15:' Around 07:15 Flyer 7474 (aka SteveCA) captured this video of 747 that also includes a bear above the falls, possibly 503 Cubadult: '435 Holly and 2 Yearlings on Lower River East Cam (RW feed) at approximately 11:07:' 435 Holly and her two yearlings were observed on the Lower River East cam (River Watch feed) at approximately 11:07 : Casper Trout (aka dcs1955) captured this video : '747 Fishing at the Falls Again & Finally Catches a Fish:' 747 was fishing at the falls again. At approximately 13:18, he successfully caught a fish in the jacuzzi. GABear created this gif . Casper Trout (aka DCS1955) captured this video of 747 and his fish: 'Live Chat from Dumpling Mountain at 14:00:' On June 25, 2018 at 10:27, bearcam mod, GABear commented that there will be a live chat from Dumpling at 14:00. 2018.06.25 10.27 LIVE CHAT ANNOUNCEMENT FROM GABEAR.JPG|GABear's June 25, 2018 10:27 comment ~ Live Chat from Dumpling Mountain today at 14:00 Explore Facebook Live Link KNP&P Facebook Live Link Explore Education YouTube Link '747 Displaces 151 Walker at approximately 14:38:' 747 displaces 151 Walker at approximately 14:38 . It is not often that we get the opportunity to see 747 run...he was running in this interaction with 151. Cruiser captured this video : Casper Trout (aka dcs1955) captured this video : Erum Chad (aka Erie) captured this video : Martina captured this video : '51 Diver Junior Arrives at the Falls and Attempts to Fish in the Far Pool at approximately 14:45:' 51 Diver Junior arrives at the falls and was fishing in the far pool Martina captured this video that includes the footage of 51 Diver Junior: Ratna captured this video : '409 Beadnose in Riffles, Joined by 51 Diver Junior at approximately 15:49:' 409 Beadnose was in the riffles at 15:49 . 51 Diver approached and followed 409. 409 evaded him by doing a circle near the Riffles platform and doubling back upriver . She didn't seem the least bit interested . 2018.06.25 15.49 RIF 409 CEC ROD.jpg 2018.06.25 15.50 RIF 409 51 ABCAYEMICH.jpg 2018.06.25 15.50 RIF 409 51 SABRA.jpg 2018.06.25 15.51 RIF 409 51 BOOKMOM.jpg 2018.06.25 15.52 RIF 51 FOLLOWING 409 SABRA.jpg 2018.06.25 15.55 RIF 409 AFTER EVADED 51 BOOKMOM.jpg '435 Holly and 2 Yearlings on Lower River West Cam (LR feed) at approximately 15:58:' Pkilborn created thisgif . Cruiser captured this video : '409 Beadnose and 151 Walker in the Riffles:' 409 Beadnose and 151 Walker spent some time together in the riffles. Flyer 7474 (aka SteveCA) captured this video : 'Unknown Boar at Falls:' There was an unknown boar at the falls. Ranger Jeanne and Mike Fitz were not able to help us with an ID of this bear : Tzusrule captured these snapshots: Snapshot Collage & Snapshot 2018.06.25 xx.xx BF WHO UNKNOWN BOAR TZUSRULE SNAPSHOT COLLAGE.jpg 2018.06.25 xx.xx BF WHO UNKNOWN BOAR TZUSRULE SNAPSHOT.jpg Posting Real captured a snapshot of this boar . Xander-Sage also captured a snapshot of this boar . Posting Real located this snapshot of the boar in the gallery . Ratna captured this video : '747 Asserts His Dominance Over An Unknown Boar at the Falls:' 747 asserts his dominance over an unknown boar at the falls: Xander-Sage created this gif . Brenda D captured this video : Casper Trout (aka dcs1955) captured this video : '409 Beadnose Moves from the Far Pool to the Lip of the Falls:' 409 Beadnose moves from the far pool to the lip of Brooks Falls: Brenda D captured this video : '274 Overflow Returns to the Brooks River for the 2018 Season:' 274 Overflow returns to the Brooks River for the 2018 season and returns to his classic position on the table rock: Flyer 7474 (aka SteveCA) captured this video : 'Subadult on Lower River East Cam (RW feed) at approximately 20:14:' Bookmom observed a subadult on the Lower River East (RW feed) cam at approximately 20:14 : Photo #1 , Photo #2 , & Photot #3 2018.06.25 20.14 LRE on RW SUBADULT WHO BOOKMOM 01.png 2018.06.25 20.14 LRE on RW SUBADULT WHO BOOKMOM 02.png 2018.06.25 20.14 LRE on RW SUBADULT WHO BOOKMOM 03.png 'Underwater Cam and the Diving Waterfowl at approximately 21:03:' BearBell captured a diving waterfowl diving on the Underwater cam at 21:03 : Snapshot #1 & Snapshot #2 2018.06.25 21.03 UW AQUATIC WATERFOWL CAM BEARBELL 01.png 2018.06.25 21.03 UW AQUATIC WATERFOWL CAM BEARBELL 02.png 'Explore.org Blog: What to Look for 2018: The Bear Hierarchy by Mike Fitz, Explore Bearcam Fellow, June 25, 2018:' Explore.org (Courtney) commented on June 25, 2018 at 08:19 to share the latest blog by Bearcam Fellow, Mike Fitz: "Check out the latest blog post by Mike Fitz about Bear Hierarchy: " What to Look for 2018: The Bear Hierarchy, Explore.org blog by Mike Fitz, June 25, 2018 Medium Link '747 Makes Headline at Mashable: ' June 25, 2018 Mashable Science by Mark Kaufman : A dominant brown bear has returned to the Alaska bear cam, seeking fish and females Ranger Jeanne shared that the author, Mark Kaufman, worked at Brooks Camp in 2014 . 'LaniH's June 25, 2018 Daily Update Summary:' On June 26, 2018 at 02:46 LaniH shared her June 25, 2018 daily update summary: "Good Morning Bear Peeps We had a lot of bear activity yesterday. First thing in the Morning 747 was at the falls in the J and far pool, he left and came back a couple different times throughout the morning. (video by SteveCA). 435 Holly and cubs are seen walking up spit road out to the spit where they cubs play (video by BrendaD). 747 is back at the falls later in the afternoon he catches quite a few salmon in the J and eats them on the island. We see him notice someone crossing the lip of the falls, its 151 Walker and 747 climbs the fish ladder and chases 151 all the way across the top of the falls and down toward the riffles along the upper bank (video by BrendaD). 51 Diver Jr shows up from the top of the falls and goes to the far pool to fish (video by Ratna). 435 Holly and cubs are seen briefly on the LR near the bridge (gif by PKilborn). 409 Beadnose is up at the falls and down to the riffles and back again. She is pursued by 51 Diver Jr but loses him and comes back to the riffles. A bit later she is approached in the riffles by 151 Walker and she gives him a big NO (video by SteveCA). 747 Catches some more salmon in the J and then heads up the far path (video by Ratna). Bear is seen napping on the spit and then walks down spit road, believe to be 274 Overflow. Up at the falls an unknown bear is seen on the island (video by Ranta), then near the J. He heads over to the far path and has a little meet and greet with 747. (Video by BrendaD) 274 Overflow is seen heading up to the falls from the riffles and meets 409 Beadnose there, they both go to the falls.Beadnose heads to the lip video of Beadnose on the by BrendaD, video of 274 at the falls by SteveCA.747 is back at the falls and is in the J, he has a little meet and greet with an eagle near the island (video by SteveCA). Ranger Jeanne was on chat answering a few questions: LaniH google doc of Ranger Jeanne's June 25, 2018 comments . pic of Merganser diving caught by BearBell on the UW cam : 'Album of the day with pics and gifs by Juergen' KNP Brooks Camp June 25.2018